Un Error de tintes y un Pelon
by Lila Lovely Diah
Summary: A Emmet Cullen le encanta jugar bromas, esta vez su broma sera Bella. ¿Que pasara si la sangre -o el tinte- llega al rio?


**_A Emmet le encanta molestar a Bella, pero tal vez esta vez el problema sera un poco "Descabellado"_**

POV Emmett

Agg, odio los lunes. Mis hermanos pretenden hacerme quedar solo en casa mientras ellos van a Port Ángeles con Rosalie a comprar cosas de humanos. ¿Hola? Somos vampiros; V-A-M-P-I-R-O-S, para colmo seré la niñera del duende, ¿Alice no puede cuidarse?

Mientras miraba mi colección de muñecos Pokemon suspire y pensé, ¿Por qué se llevan a Bella justo cuando quiero mofarme de alguien?, ¡Ya se!, ¡PUEDO VER BOB ESPONJA! Baje corriendo por las escaleras mientras decía:

-La tele, la tele. Que divertida es la tele…

DOS MINUTOS DESPUES

-Que aburrida es la tele.

¿Ahora qué hago? Ay no, solo queda una opción. Subí – otra vez- al cuarto de Alice, pude escuchar que estaba con su MP3; Ha, ha. Era "California Gurls" así que gire la perilla y entre. ¡SANTO CARLISLE! Parecía que una Barbie había vomitado en ese cuarto, cama rosa, colcha rosa, paredes rosa, piso con alfombras rosa, puertas rosa. Solo había un perchero pequeñito cargado de ropa mas lleno que carro de negro pobre, que era, ¡ROSA!

-Esto, ¿Necesitas algo? – Alice subió la mirada con gesto de sorpresa, tal vez porque la última vez que entre fue para buscar las pantuflas de panda de Jasper y quemarlas

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Lo he visto! ¡Sera genial!

-Ah y… - Alice me corto y dijo

-Claro, lo he visto, por cierto, deja de usar el piano de Edward como pista para tus carritos.

-No lo he hecho, ¿Cómo…?

-Lo he visto así que ¡Shut up!, mira, hasta te puedo imitar.

Se subió a dos cajas de zapatos Jimmy Choo, saco el pecho, lo golpeo y dijo con cara de gorila:

-¡Yo ser Emmett! ¡Tu ser Alice! Y miren… tengo fuerza, no cerebro, rompo el tratado y mi chica arregla mi auto

ME MOLESTE, me puse con el niño de "El sexto sentido" y me puse brillo rosa.

-Compras… compras- dije como fantasma y con ojos llorosos le dije - …"_I see dead people" _

Solo sentí un "WHAMP"

-Mira lo hare pero otra burla mas y fuera de mi vista, ¿Ok? – dijo con sus manitas en la cintura.

-Ok, _Cole (N.A: El niño del sexto sentido)_

.: DOS DIAS DESPUES:.

POV Alice

Pude ver que Edward estaba muy ocupado con Bella para estar pendiente de mí, fui a la cocina y tome el colorante que tenia bien escondido, subí a su baño y llene el shampoo de Bella con él, esto será genial.

Como Bells estará muy ocupada enseñando a Jasper a controlarse instale una olla llene de barro encima de su asiento, al sentarse caerá y la llenara de lodo razón por la cual se tendrá que lavar el cabello, "Como mi shampoo especial".

-Oye Alice, ¿Puede ya sentarme? Es que estoy cansada y me siento horrible.

-Claro –Espero que mi mirada no me delate.

Se estaba sentando- Buena porque tú sabes que…- PLAFTH – ¡Aaaah!

-Uy, con que allí lo había dejado. Debes lavarte el cabello ahora mismo, era lodo acido.

-¿QUEEE?

Subió corriendo y…

POV Emmett

Casi me muero, ah perdón, me "re-muero" al ver a la humana cayéndose de boca el subir las escaleras

-Hey, Bella. Parece que dormías en el pasto cuando un dinosaurio gigante tuvo una mala pasada con un repentino brote de diarrea.

Se subió molesta y se dio una ducha, una muy buena. Mua ha, ha, ha, ha.

-¡_Mary Alice Cullen Brandon de Whitlock! _

Se desato la bomba. Bajo una molesta Bella pero fue su cabello lo que me llamo la atención, era rubio, rubio como el de Rosalie.

-¡QUE HICISTE! Soy rubia, esto es horrible.

Rosalie quien estaba rizando sus pestañas parpadeo y dijo "¿Hola? Ya quisieras ser rubia natural como yo, teñida"

-Tranquila, Bells, te ves hermosa – Dijo el sabiondo de Edward intentando calmar a Bella- creo que ahora me gustan más las rubias.

-¡Ha!, si claro, ¿Qué fue la que me dijiste a mi? – Dijo mi linda vampira – "Las rubias son tontas"

-Tontas… tontas… tontas… tontas

-¡Jasper que deja de hacer eco a Rosalie! – dijo una molesta Esme quien no sabía qué hacer

Y Jasper quien rodeaba su boca con sus manos para sonar más lejano, las puso detrás de su espalda con cara de vergüenza

-Míralo así Bells, puedes hacer estupideces, tener un chihuahua, cantar agudo y vestirte como muñequita. –Dije con ojos soñadores

-Si claro, como Sharpay Evans.

- Bella, amor. Si no te gusta solo cúbrelo hasta que puedas cambiar el color y ya.

-¿Por qué no solo me avientas por la ventana? El vacio de mi cráneo guarda una bolsa de aire así me salvo de algo peor.

Por primera vez Carlisle intervino – Pues no creo que sea bueno porque luego para salvarte te convertiríamos y tu cabello quedaría rubio para siempre.

-¡AAAAGGGGGG!

POV Bella

Como si no fuera suficiente al bajarme del auto que Rosalie me tuvo que prestar porque el mío se daño, todo el instituto me vio y quede más roja que blanca. Jessica estuvo todo el día hablando de que lindos mis reflejos, Lauren se molesto y me lanzo el balón a la cara. Ángela me seco las lagrimas, Eric quiso hacer un reportaje de mi pelo, Tyler casi me mata otra vez pero con la excusa de que se entretuvo observando mi cabello, Mike dijo "en broma" que deberíamos casarnos para que en nuestra foto familiar todos nuestros hijos y nosotros hagamos de familia rubia perfecta y Alice me dijo que debía ir de compras para mi nuevo cabello.

-Edward…-Dije mientras el mirada el camino cuando el Volvo dejaba atrás el pueblo

-¿Si?

-¿Esto se pondrá peor?

-Espero que no, espero que no…-Esta casi tan asustado como yo.

Entramos a la mansión y Alice me dijo que podríamos arreglarlo pero Rosalie y Jasper mezclarían el tinte porque son mejores calculando.

Subí a la silla del mini salón de belleza de Rosalie y Jasper con mucho cuidado paso la brocha por mi cabello. Me puso bajo la máquina de secar similar a satélite extraterrestre cuando dije…

-Umm, algo huele a pollo frito… Que calor, oh, esperen – Maquine todo lento cuando me di cuenta- SE ME QUEMA EL PELO, SE ME QUEMA EL PELO, S.O.S. ¡ALICEEEEE!

-Oh no, ya voy Bella.

Luego que salvo el incendio y le echo extintor a mi cabeza, lavo mi cabello y dijo…

-Oops…

Cuando me vi el cabello reaccione… era pelirroja.

-¿POR QUEEE? Perfecto, ¡Perfecto! Ahora pase de Tanya a Victoria, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Morado quizá? ¿O verde limón?

- Tranquila, tranquila. Ya lo arreglo.

Luego de media hora de tortura, Alice me echo algo que olía horrible, empezó a enjuagar con desenredó y sentí que quitaba nudos y nudos y nudos y nudos y nudos. Luego una brisa, una fresca brisa.

Jasper contuvo la risa, Rosalie hizo una mueca, Carlisle quedo boquiabierto, Emmet soltó una carcajada y Edward se desmayo. Una asustada Alice me dijo:

-B-bella, este… ¿Nunca has escuchado que las mujeres calvas se ven muy hermosas?

FIN


End file.
